


Amortentia

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Oneshots [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Student Credence Barebone, Teacher Graves, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Credence ist Schüler in Hogwarts und vollkommen verknallt in seinen Lehrer. Er unternimmt einen verzweifelten Versuch, ihn für sich zu gewinnen.





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot der 50-Oneshots-Challenge
> 
>  
> 
> WARNUNG: 
> 
> 1.: Fragwürdige Zustimmung zum Sex  
> 2.: Hinterhältiger Credence ;)

Credence war weder mutig noch hinterhältig veranlagt. Er war stets darauf bedacht, Wissen anzuhäufen und mischte sich nie in die Angelegenheiten seiner Mitschüler ein. Intrigen und Lästereien interessierten ihn nicht. Er war stattdessen peinlich darauf bedacht, über sich selbst nichts preis zu geben, um sich nicht angreifbar zu machen. Denn er hatte eine große Schwäche – und die bereits seit einigen Jahren: Seinen Lehrer, Professor Graves.  
Als das letzte Schuljahr kam und seine Schwärmerei für seinen Lehrer noch immer nicht abgeflaut war, beschloss er, einen verzweifelten Versuch zu wagen. Wenn er es jetzt nicht tat, wäre es zu spät, das wusste er. Sie würden sich nie wiedersehen, warum dann also nicht jetzt alles auf eine Karte setzen? Und wie es der Zufall wollte, hatten sie gerade Liebestränke im Zaubertränke-Unterricht gelernt. Die echten! Nicht das gepanschte Zeug, das man billig unter der Ladentheke erstehen konnte und das mehr Nebenwirkungen hatte als irgendeinen nennenswerten Effekt.  
Credence hatte sich eine Phiole seines Trankes abgeschöpft, bevor der Lehrer ihn bewertet hatte und den Trank verschwinden ließ. Der Lehrer hatte ihm mit der Bestnote bestätigt, dass der Trank wirken würde. Also jetzt oder nie.  
Und so wartete Credence den Winterball ab, der in wenigen Wochen stattfinden würde, nutzte dann die Gelegenheit, Professor Graves allein sprechen zu können und jubelte ihm den Trank – gemischt in etwas Rotwein – unter. Sie liefen gerade aus der Halle hinaus, weil Credence darum gebeten hatte, ihn allein sprechen zu können, als der Trank seine Wirkung entfaltete. Er konnte es in Mr. Graves‘ Augen sehen. Sie nahmen einen verträumten Ausdruck an und als sie gerade in einen entlegeneren Korridor liefen, unterbrach Mr. Graves Credences Geschwafel, das er als Vorwand nutzte, mit ihm allein zu sein.  
„Seien Sie einen Augenblick still, Mr. Barebone“, sagte er mit samtiger Stimme und hob die Hand, während er stehenblieb. Credence, der aufgeregt auf das wartete, was folgen würde, verharrte wo er war und wandte sich ganz zu seinem Lehrer herum.  
Dieser sagte nichts. Er starrte ihn an, mit einem glasigen Blick und zugleich zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, als versuchte er, sich zu konzentrieren. Credence fürchtete, dass der Trank nicht stark genug war. Dass es dem Professor gelang, dagegen anzukämpfen. Er schob das schlechte Gewissen von sich, das immer wieder in ihm aufstieg, weil er Mr. Graves mit dem Trank zu Dingen zwingen wollte, zu welchen dieser nicht sein Einverständnis gegeben hatte.  
„Ich… würde Sie gern küssen“, sagte sein Lehrer und trat einen Schritt näher.  
Credences Herz schlug schneller. Also wirkte der Trank! „Dann tun Sie es“, antwortete er atemlos.  
Professor Graves trat einen weiteren Schritt näher, bis sie sich beinahe berührten und legte Credence eine Hand in den Nacken. Seine Augen lagen auf Credences Lippen und nun, da der ersehnte Moment endlich da war, war Credence so aufgeregt, dass sein Puls ihm in den Ohren rauschte. Er hob das Kinn an, um dem Mann entgegen zu kommen, der bereits den Kopf senkte. Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Credence konnte es nicht fassen. Er bekam tatsächlich, was er sich seit Jahren ersehnt hatte! Einfach so… Durch einen einfachen Trank.  
Er keuchte in den Kuss, als der Professor sich plötzlich stärker gegen ihn drängte und ihn damit bis zur Wand schob. Den kalten Stein im Rücken bekam Credence kaum mit, zu sehr war er auf das Spiel ihrer Lippen konzentriert. Er hatte keinerlei Erfahrung, doch Mr. Graves schien das nicht zu stören. Während er Credences Handgelenke griff und sie neben seinem Kopf gegen die Wand presste, küsste er ihn besinnungslos. Credence fühlte, wie sehr es ihn erregte, endlich das zu tun, wovon er so lang geträumt hatte. Sein Schritt war bereits deutlich zu eng und seine Hüfte zuckte rastlos, bis der Ältere ein Bein zwischen seine schob und ihm etwas gab, wogegen er sich reiben konnte. Credence stöhnte in den Kuss, der bisher ungebrochen war, während das ungeübte Zucken seiner Hüfte nun wenigstens eine Reibung erzeugte, die ihm gefiel. Zur gleichen Zeit raubte ihm Mr. Graves‘ Mund den Verstand. Der Mann schob die Zunge vor und strich damit über Credences Unterlippe, ehe er sanft hineinbiss. Credence hatte nicht zu träumen gewagt, dass unter der kühlen, sachlichen Maske ein derart leidenschaftlicher, beinahe animalischer, Liebhaber stecken würde. Es ließ sein Herz abermals höherschlagen.  
Weil er merkte, dass er sich immer weniger beherrschen konnte und sein Stöhnen unkontrollierter und lauter wurde, zwang er sich, den Kuss zu unterbrechen und stammelte: „M-man könnte uns sehen. Wir… wir sollen woanders…“  
Sein Professor bedachte ihn mit einem erhitzten gierigen Blick, von dem Credences Knie ganz schwach wurden. Credence war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit seinen Worten durch die vom Trank entfachte Leidenschaft hindurchdrang, bis Mr. Graves schließlich nickte. „Mein Zimmer ist nicht weit von hier“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme, die Credence unter die Haut ging. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und griff Credence ungeduldig am Handgelenk, während er voranging. Credence hatte Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Ihm schwirrte noch immer der Kopf von den heißen Küssen und der auf süße Weise quälenden Reibung gegen sein Glied.  
Mr. Graves zog ihn mit sich bis zu seinem Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und drängte Credence dann dagegen. „Ich kann einfach nicht so lange ohne deine Küsse auskommen“, knurrte er gierig, während er Credence erneut küsste, der mit dieser Wucht, mit der Mr. Graves‘ falsche Liebe ihn bedeckte, leicht überfordert war. Mit einem durch ihre Münder erstickten Seufzen hielt sich Credence am Mantel des Professors fest. Trotz der Überwältigung schlug sein Herz schneller, während er sich wünschte, das hier für immer behalten zu können. Es sollte nicht so sein, in wenigen Stunden wäre die Wirkung des Trankes verflogen. Doch er würde es deshalb nicht weniger genießen.  
Mr. Graves griff seine Hüfte, schob ihn herum und manövrierte ihn zum Bett. Auf dem Weg dahin zog er Credence seinen Festumhang über den Kopf und als sie am Fußende des Bettes angekommen waren, öffnete er seine Hose und befreite Credence damit endlich aus der quälenden Enge. Während Credence sich Unterhose, Schuhe und Socken von den Füßen streifte, entledigte sich der Professor seines eigenen Umhangs und seines Hemds, das er darunter trug. Credence stockte der Atem bei dem Anblick des ungewöhnlich durchtrainierten Oberkörpers. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Lehrer Zeit für regelmäßiges Training hatte?  
Während er noch starrte, legte ihm Mr. Graves schmunzelnd eine Hand auf die Brust und stieß ihn leicht nach hinten, sodass er auf dem Bett landete. Dennoch konnte er nicht aufhören, ihn anzusehen. Begierig schaute er dabei zu, wie sich Mr. Graves die Hose von den Beinen zog, der seine Unterhose folgte. Bei dem Anblick der harten, großen Männlichkeit, die sich ihm entgegenstreckte, wurde Credences Mund ganz trocken. Zum ersten Mal, seit er den Plan mit dem Liebestrank gefasst hatte, fragte er sich, ob er dem hier überhaupt gewachsen war. Unsicher blickte er dem Älteren ins Gesicht, der seine Reaktion beobachtet hatte und ihn nun sanft anlächelte. „Keine Sorge, mein Herz“, sagte er und folgte Credence aufs Bett. Er setzte sich neben ihn und griff eine seiner Hände. Dann drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Ich werde mich gut um dich kümmern.“  
Und mit diesen Worten beugte er sich vor, schob Credence hinunter in die weichen Laken und stieg über ihn. Credence öffnete nervös die Beine, damit Mr. Graves sich dazwischen legen konnte.  
Der Mann bedeckte sein Gesicht und seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen und als er weiter hinunter wanderte, war Credences Atmung bereits wieder merklich abgeflacht und er betete, dass es so gut werden würde, wie er es sich ausmalte. Er hatte noch nie Sex gehabt. Die Idee, sein erstes Mal Professor Graves zu schenken, hatte er schon immer romantisch gefunden.  
Er keuchte auf, als der Mann einmal die Länge seines Glieds entlang leckte und dann sanft an der Spitze saugte. Seine Hände verirrten sich in Mr. Graves schwarzes, seidiges Haar und er krallte sich atemlos daran fest, als sein Lehrer ihn ganz in den Mund nahm und begann, an ihm zu saugen. Credence stöhnte überwältigt auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und bog sich ihm entgegen. Er bekam nicht einmal mit, wie der Ältere eine Hand hob und eine kleine Phiole zu ihm flog, die er aus der Luft griff. Erst, als Credence nach einigen Augenblicken eine feuchte Hand fühlte, die seinen Hoden entlangstrich und immer tiefer glitt, öffnete er überrascht die Augen und verschluckte sich einen Moment an der Luft, die er scharf einsog. Mr. Graves warf ihm von unten einen Blick zu, während er noch immer den Kopf in einem langsamen Rhythmus hob und senkte. Der Anblick allein raubte Credence den Atem und doch machte ihn das, was Mr. Graves‘ Finger taten, unsicher. Er ahnte, wohin das führen sollte… und es war nicht so, als hätte er sich das nicht ersehnt. Trotzdem keuchte er überrascht auf, als der Professor einen öligen Finger in ihn schob. Ein leichtes Zittern durchwanderte seinen Körper und Mr. Graves ließ von seinem Glied ab. „Du bist unheimlich eng“, kommentierte er den Versuch, Credence zu weiten.  
Credence errötete. „Ist… ist das schlecht?“, fragte er leise.  
Mr. Graves schmunzelte. „Nein“, schnurrte er, „Eher im Gegenteil.“  
Bevor er ihm erklären konnte, was er damit meinte, hatte er bereits wieder Credences Glied in den Mund genommen und Credence, der eben noch den Finger in sich unangenehm deutlich gefühlt hatte, ließ erneut den Kopf aufs Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen, während ihm ein weiteres Stöhnen entwich. Der Mann war derart talentiert, dass Credence beinahe versucht war, darüber nachzudenken, ihm regelmäßig den Trank zu verabreichen. Aber das konnte er nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren. ‚Einmal‘, hatte er sich gesagt, ‚nur ein einziges Mal. Um die Chance nicht zu vergeuden. Danach ist Schluss.‘ Und obwohl er es bereits bedauerte, wusste er, dass es das Beste war.  
Ein unerwartet heftiger Reiz, der ihn überwältigt aufstöhnen ließ, brachte Credence von seinen Gedanken ab. Flach atmend schaute er zu dem Älteren hinunter. „Wie… wie haben Sie…?“  
Mr. Graves grinste und schob den Finger erneut zielgerichtet in ihn. Er traf einen Punkt, der Credence Sterne sehen ließ. Mit einem erneuten Stöhnen bog Credence den Rücken durch und versuchte dann, zu Atem zu kommen. „Das… da ist… Merlin!“, rief er, als sein Lehrer den Punkt wieder traf. Und wieder. Er überforderte ihn nun endgültig, aber auf eine derart süchtigmachende Art, dass Credence nicht anders konnte als „Mehr, bitte. Geben Sie mir mehr“, zu keuchen.  
Er hörte Mr. Graves leise lachen. Der Mann nahm ihn tief in sich auf, schluckte im richtigen Moment und der doppelte Reiz machte Credence ganz benommen. Ein zweiter Finger schob sich in ihn, weitete ihn und traf dann ebenfalls den Punkt.  
„Verdammt…“, fluchte Credence, weil er nicht anders konnte. Heftig atmend und vor Eindrücken zitternd lag er auf dem Bett, vollkommen verschwitzt und außerstande, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die Finger trafen wieder und wieder. Mr. Graves schob einen dritten dazu und hatte zu allem Überfluss den Rhythmus, mit dem er den Kopf hob und senkte, beschleunigt. Credence fühlte seinen Orgasmus nahen und war zu sehr entrückt, als dass er den Älteren warnen konnte. Er ergoss sich heiß in ihm und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er beobachtete, wie Professor Graves alles schluckte. Dann ließ der Mann von ihm ab, richtete sich auf und schaute zufrieden lächelnd zu ihm herunter. Er beugte sich tiefer und küsste Credence, der weich und atemlos unter ihm lag und sich selbst auf den Lippen des Anderen schmeckte. Es war ein sonderbares Gefühl.  
„Wir sind noch nicht fertig“, schnurrte Mr. Graves nah an seinen Lippen.  
Credence blickte ihm sprachlos entgegen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er mehr ertrug als das, was er eben erlebt hatte. „W-wieso…?“  
„Nun, ich möchte doch sichergehen, dass du auf deine Kosten kommst. Ich will, dass du meinen Namen schreist.“ Credence lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, während bei diesen Worten neue Erregung in ihm aufstieg. „Ich möchte dich in den Wahnsinn treiben, dir beweisen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Dass du der Einzige für mich bist.“  
Betroffen starrte Credence ihn an. Er fühlte sich schuldig, jetzt, wo er bekommen hatte, was er wollte.  
„Professor Graves, ich…“, wollte er einen Einwand erheben, doch der Ältere ließ ihn nicht.  
„Keine Widerrede, Geliebter“, schnurrte er und der Kosename brachte Credence tatsächlich zum Schweigen, „Lass mich dir beweisen, wie viel du mir bedeutest.“  
Und mit diesen Worten griff er Credences Beine, legte sie sich über die Schultern, sodass Credences Hintern in der Luft hing und bevor der junge Mann auch nur protestieren konnte, drückte sich Mr. Graves‘ Glied gegen seinen Eingang. Credence japste auf, als es durch seinen Muskelring drang und sich tiefer und tiefer in ihn hineinschob. Während Credence versuchte, das Gefühl zu verarbeiten, so unheimlich ausgefüllt zu sein, zog sich der Mann ein paar Zentimeter zurück und schob sich dann erneut hinein. Seiner Vorbereitung von zuvor war es zu verdanken, dass es kaum schmerzte. Ein leichtes Ziehen war zu spüren, ein unterschwelliges Brennen. Es war vergessen, kaum, dass Mr. Graves beim nächsten Stoß erneut Credences Prostata traf. Er schrie auf und krallte die Hände in die Laken, während sein Lehrer die Reaktion als Bestätigung nahm und das Tempo erhöhte. Credence hatte so etwas noch nie gefühlt. Bereits ausgelaugt und berauscht von seinem Orgasmus konnte er nun nicht viel mehr tun, als zu stöhnen, hektisch zu atmen und irgendwann tatsächlich vor Überwältigung „Professor!“, „Professor Graves!“ und schlussendlich „Percival!“ rufen.  
Noch während ihm der Vorname über die Lippen gekommen war und ihm klarwurde, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, fühlte er, wie sich der Ältere ein letztes Mal hart in ihn trieb und dann in ihm verharrte, während Credences Inneres warm wurde.  
Der Mann sackte ein Stückweit zusammen, rollte sich dann heftig atmend von Credence herunter und blieb einen Augenblick liegen, während er zu Kräften kam.  
Stille trat zwischen sie, einzig untermalt von ihrem flachen Atmen und dem rauschenden Puls in ihren Ohren.  
Credence war der erste, der sich wieder rührte. „Ich… ich sollte…“, sagte er, während er Anstalten machte, sich aufzusetzen und aus dem Bett zu verschwinden.  
Sein Lehrer griff sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn zurück. „Bleib hier“, bat er leise.  
„Das ist keine gute Idee“, murmelte Credence. In wenigen Stunden wäre der Zauber vorbei. Dann wollte Credence nicht in diesem Bett liegen.  
„Komm schon“, sagte Mr. Graves mit einem einnehmenden Lächeln, „Nur kurz. Du kannst doch nicht verschwinden, ohne vorher zu kuscheln.“  
Und weil Credence dem Mann keinen Wunsch abschlagen konnte, ließ er sich breitschlagen und kehrte zu ihm zurück. Er schmiegte sich an ihn, legte den Kopf auf seiner breiten Brust ab und genoss es, die warmen Arme zu fühlen, die ihn in eine Umarmung zogen.  
‚Nur für eine Weile‘, sagte er sich, als ihm bereits die Augen zufielen. 

*

Im Halbschlaf kehrten die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurück. Credence war es gelungen, Professor Graves den Trank unterzumischen und sie hatten Sex gehabt… Danach wollte er gehen.  
…  
Er wollte gehen!  
Panisch riss Credence die Augen auf und fuhr hoch, als ihm bewusstwurde, dass er NICHT gegangen war!  
Und zu seinem Unglück war er auch nicht als Erster erwacht.  
„Guten Morgen“, grüßte ihn sein Professor, der bereits vollkommen bekleidet an einem Schreibtisch neben dem Bett saß und einen Kaffee trank, während er die Zeitung las. „Gut geschlafen?“  
Credence lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter. „Pr-Professor“, stammelte er und versuchte, mehr von der Decke zu greifen, um sich damit zu bedecken, „Ich… ich kann das erklären, ich…“  
„Es ist schon seltsam“, unterbrach ihn Professor Graves ungerührt, während er den Kopf nicht von der Zeitung hob, „Andere Schüler regeln so etwas für gewöhnlich mit Liebesbriefen. Nicht mit Tränken. Dafür könnte ich dich der Schule verweisen.“  
Credence schluckte. Natürlich war er ihm dahintergekommen. Credence hatte auf die seltene Wahrscheinlichkeit gehofft, dass sein Professor es vergessen oder als Traum abtun würde – doch der Plan funktionierte nur, wenn Credence nicht mehr hier war, wenn er aufwachte.  
„Wo-wovon sprechen Sie?“, fragte er ertappt und sein Herz schlug schneller, während ihm das Adrenalin in die Adern schoss. Er versuchte, zu retten, was zu retten war.  
Nun blickte Mr. Graves doch von seiner Zeitung auf. Er nahm sich die Brille von der Nase, die er beim Lesen trug und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Credence, ich bin dein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste“, sagte er ernst und erhob sich, „Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich merke es nicht, wenn jemand versucht, mir Liebestrank einzuflößen?“ Er schritt langsam auf das Bett zu und blieb vor Credence stehen, der tief errötete.  
„A-also wussten Sie es?“, fragte er atemlos. Doch wenn er es wusste… warum hatte er es dennoch getrunken?  
„Natürlich“, sagte Professor Graves mit einem kleinen Lächeln und setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett. „Ich habe es gleich gemerkt. Der Rotwein roch ein wenig eigentümlich.“ Er beugte sich vor. Credence, der von jeder noch so kleinen Geste des Älteren stets aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht werden konnte, hielt den Atem an, als sein Professor raunte: „Nach Pergament, Kirschen und …Basilikum, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“  
Credence schaute scheu zu ihm auf. „Kirschen und Basilikum?“, fragte er irritiert.  
Mr. Graves schmunzelte, hob eine Hand und griff eine von Credences schwarzen Locken. Er zog sie zu seinem Gesicht und sog den Duft ein. „Dein Haar riecht danach.“  
Credence schluckte. „Wa-warum haben Sie sich nicht gewehrt?“, stammelte er, „Wenn Sie es doch wussten, was auf Sie zukommt.“  
„Weil es für mich keine Rolle spielt“, sagte Mr. Graves schmunzelnd. Seine Hand wanderte in Credences Nacken. Er zog den erstarrten Jungen zu sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, „Mein Lieber, seit du volljährig bist, warte ich sehnsüchtig darauf, dass du den Abschluss machst. Damit ich mich dir endlich nähern darf, ohne diese störende Lehrer-Schüler-Regel zu brechen.“  
Credences Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „H-heißt das…?!“  
Mr. Graves nickte lächelnd.


End file.
